Bringing Back The Past
by MoonChild123
Summary: It's been fours years since Ryoma had seen Sakuno, and now she's back. But will rekindling there relationship prove helpful in Ryoma's current situation? RyoSak OOC
1. The Beginning

Hello POT fans! You guys are probally thinking 'who the hell is this writer' and thats alright cause this is my first POT fic, although I have 3 other Beyblade fics. Being my first time writing a Prince of Tennis fic, please don't hurt me if I make a mistake on something! I actually haven't seen any eposodes, but I do have all 9 of the manga that are currently available where I am! Yay! Okay, I wont bore you with my life story anymore, so here's my fic!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis...but I do own a Ryoma poster! Tehe I love my Ryoma poster!

* * *

Normal POV

She was dressed with every intention to impress. Long black hair let loose for once, and a dress that accented every slender curve of her body. She entered the court with three other late arrivals. It had become her style to be late...she had no sence of direction. Sakuno Ryuzakis was attending her first tennis match in four years. Her wide eyes gazed upon the court, transfixing upon a young boy...a boy about her age. She flipped open a sketchbook and began began to draw, making note of the precious few detail in his face. Ryoma Echizen...her first love...her obsession.

Sakuno's POV

He had gotten taller...and his hands seemed stronger...yet rough at the same time. His hair was the same as usual, but his face had matured...yet his finest feature, that sly cocky look that drove me insane, remained. He hadn't changed much, and I bet talking to him would be the exact same as if we were back in junior high.

His opponent stood no chance against his anslaught of points, and, match after match, he had been defeated. Once it was over I snuck down to where I planned to intercept Ryoma, just as he left the courts. I couldn't help but wonder how predictable life had become for him...

I stood still, sketchbook clutched childishly to my chest as he walked right past me, then stopped. Would he remember? Did he even recognize me?

Ryomo POV

I didn't want to recognize her. My mind had played tricks on me before, forcing my to gaze in to the crowd every so often and listen for her cheer. My body even longed for her touch... a feeling I hadn't had since my junior days.

I took a slight glance backward. It was her. It had been, what? Four years?

"What do you want wobbly hips?" We didn't ove, but I could tell from a simple glance that she had changed dramatically. Her body had filled out...breasts and hips...all perfect curves. Her hair was down and that was how I liked it.

"Nice to see you too..." she mumbled, turning to face me. I ripped my eyes off of her and forced myself to look away out of pride, and lowered my Fila cap slightly. "Oh Ryoma..." she sighed.

I tucked my raquet under my arm and moved to leave. It was all in the past...

"Cya later..." I took a step foreward.

"Wait!" she grabbed my arm, stopping me and sending my raquet to the ground. Silence followed the noise it made when coming in contact with the hard floor. I turned and looked at her, our eyes locking for a moment. Quickly she let go of my arm and averted her gaze to my raquet.

"I'm sorry..." she muttered. Why were we unable to look at each other? I would do anything for this girl, yet, I didn't want anyone to know...a weakness of desire.

"What did you come here for?" I backed away and leant against the wall, covering my eyes with my hair and the shade from my cap again. She clumsily picked up my raquet, while shifting the large book she was holding underneath her own arm. What was that book? Something she had been doing for the past four years? A hobby?

"I need a favor Ryoma...please? Just...here me out..." she starred at her shoes, making her look no older than 15. I sighed.

"Alright, just hurry..." I looked down at my watch, "I have an exam I haven't studied for and it's my turn to cook tonight."

"Oh...umm alright..." How could I have forgotten? Momoshiro had only bugged me all morning. But as much as I hated to admit it, I was glad to see Sakuno again.

"I need you..." Oh god I needed her too! "To...teach me how to play tennis..." Damn...

"Fine."

"What?"

"I said alright..."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Wait...what had I agreed on? Did I just promise the worst tennis played I had ever seen to teach her how to play? I was screwed! My life was over as I knew it! Perhaps...I was overreacting? YEAH FUCKING RIGHT!

"Thank you Ryoma..." she held out my raquet and smiled as I took it. I sighed again. She had ALOT to work on.

I drove home in silence after my altercation with Sakuno. Normally, I'd have music blaring so the whole fucking world could here...but today was definatly not a normal day. Why, today of all days, had she decided to come see me? Her final words were still stuck in my clouded mind.

_"By the way Ryoma, happy birthday!"_

Sakuno had been the only on to remember. Ugh, I hated this day.

I slammed the door to my car and made my way up to my dorm room, which really couldn't be called a dorm room, seeing how it was fricken huge! It was more like an oversized apartment. I flipped out the key and unlocked the door. Momoshiro wouldn't be home for a couple of hours, god knows what he was doing and I didn't much care. Closing the soor I threw my bag and keys on the counter, streching and kicking off my shoes, then going to take a shower. After I barely managed to slip on a pair of baggy pants I popped open a prescription bottle, swallowing two pills and a glass of water. I placed the empty cup on the counter and made my way in to the living room, collapsing on the couch.

"Mrow?" Kaplin jumped up and cuddled next to my stomach. I pet his head, then fell in to a deep sleep.

"Hey kid! God-damn kid wake up! God-damn you forgot about the god-damn food again!" Momoshiro shoved me off the couch. God-damn why did he have to say god-damn all the bloody time? My head felt like it was going to split.

"Sorry...geez..." I sat up, rubbing my temple.

"Sorry? This is the fifth time in a god-damn row!"

"Good, then you've come to expect it..."

"God-damn right I have!"

"Then what did you bring for supper?" Silence.

"Umm...nothing?"

"Fool." I stood.

"Hey!"

"Go to bed Momo..." I walked toward my own bedroom, scratching the back of my head.

"Oh, Christina called."

"And?" I stopped.

"She wants you next Friday."

"Hmm..." I continued walking, entering my bedroom.

"Hey!"

"Go to bed Momo!" I shut my door.

"But...I'm hungry..."

Momoshiro's POV

I ate a bag of chips before I went to watch some late-night TV. I wasn't really tired, seeing as how I hadn't done much today. Why was Ryoma skipping out on everything lately? Whenever I came how the kid was either on a date or sleeping already, and I barely saw him during the day... Poor kid was even taking medication for something he wouldn't tell me about. Him and his damn pride. I was just glad he was back playing tennis again...that incedent with his arm nearly destroyed his carrer...and his life. Yet, he seemed to be concentrating more on women after he was healed then when he was healing! Sure, women were good during a healing process...but you have to draw a line...perhaps Ryoma just needed some help drawing that line? Yet, who would do that? I thought he was going overboard with all his dinners and dates when he was healing. Since he was back on the courts, his dating had DOUBLED! God, I had trouble finding just one! Yet Ryoma reeled them in like none of those pritty souls mattered. I sighed. I had to talk to the kid...

Tezuka's POV

It was a long night, but I was happy to be back in Japan.

_"So, how was the tournament?"_ I had my cellphone pressed against my ear, sitting in the back of a limo.

"Not bad, how's Egypt?"

_"Hot and dry, but loving every minute of it."_

"I bet." I smirked.

_"Hey, didn't you have another week before you returned to Japan?"_

"Yeah...I decided to suprise her..."

_"Wow, whats with the change of heart?"_

"Ahh, I don't know. I even bought flowers."

_"Wow, you must be sick or something..."_

"Inui..."

_"Heh, kidding, kidding. Hey, I better go..."_

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later."

_"Good luck man..."_

"Thanks..." I hung up and looked at the expensive bouqet of flowers next to me. Why was I doing this?

We arrived at my house and I siletly got out, taking the flowers and my suitcase with me, and thanking my driver.

"Tezuka-kun?"

"Hey..." I walked up to the black haired beauty standing in the doorway and planted a kiss on her cheek, handing her the bouqet. She buried her nose in the flowers and moved aside to let me in. I placed my suitcase down as she shut the door, then rushed off in to the kitchen.

"You're home early..." she placed the flowers in a vase, placing the crystal vase on the table. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I missed you..."

"Thank you..." she whispered.

I laid beside her that night, like every other night before...a large gap between us. Our relationship, was a scam. We had been engaged for show, merley something for the media, and to promote my image. Although we both promised to go along with it, there was nothing that said we had to actually love each other. As long as it looked like we did. Loveless perhaps, but I was falling in love, despite her efforts to keep a distance. How did she feel about me? Did she feel akward when we put on our show? I knew I did. I wanted it to be real. How could I attempt to form a relationship when I had no idea as to what she was thinking! I sighed and rolled to the edge of the bed, and starred at the wall until I fell asleep.

Oishi's POV

I woke up ealry as usual and made breakfast for Eiji, my doubles partner and roommate. I didn't have any classes today, so I decided to get some much needed practice. With Sadaharu in Egypt, I was falling behind on my training. I heard Eiji get out of the shower as soon as I finished making breakfast. I placed his plate on the table as soon as he sat down.

"Thanks Shu-chan!" I smiled and watched him gobble it down.

"You're welcome. Hey, don't you have a class with Ryoma today?"

"Yeah...I'm still suprised he got in to the same level classes as I did...smart kid." he finished his food an quickly grabbed his bags.

"Well, say 'hi' for me."

"Sure." he came over beside me, and placed a kiss on my cheek, then rushed out the door, "Bye!"

Eiji's POV

I sat down in the lecture hall just as class started and looked around for Ryoma. The test had been handed out and the proffesor was going through his lecture on how we all needed to pass when he walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Echizen, nice of you to grace us with you presence. Later than usual today, I hope you haven't forgotten about our test today." by the look on Ryoma's face, he had. I snickered as he sat down next to me.

"Eiji!"

"Forgot again? Man, do we have to write everything on your forehead?"

"Haha, very funny..."

"Begin!"

I didn't find the test particularily hard, but it was hilarious to see Ryoma chew his pencil to death and stare at his paper, hoping the awnsers would magically appear on his exam. When the test was finished, I walked with Ryoma down the street. He wouldn't tell me who he was meeting so I figured I'd find out if I tagged along.

"That test was killer..." he swung his bag over his shoulder as we walked past a cafe.

"Nah, easy. I got that one in the bag."

"Yeah, well the prof likes you anyway...he jkust wants to smash my head in with that meter stick of his..." I laughed.

"All the profs hate you...cept that English one...damn she's hot."

"Dude, aren't you gay?"

"No, I'm bi, I like chicks and dudes."

"So, how is Shuichiro? Haven't seen him since Jennifer's 18th..."

"Same old, he says 'hi'... hey, you coming to Christina's party?"

"Yeah..." he kicked a pebble on the road as a group of girls giggled as they watched us wait to cross the road. I waved att hem and one squealed.

"Women..." Ryoma muttered and crossed the street. I followed.

"I'm going this way...I'll see you later." he turned, and left. Man Ryoma, that was predictable...I knew where he was going and he was taking the long way so I wouldn't get suspicious and follow.

"Well I got news for you!" I yelled, shooting my fist in the air, "I'm going to find out what you're up too!" A couple of people stopped and starred at me. I lowered my fist, "Heh...heh...heh." I ran down the street, taking the short way to the courts.

"Insane teenagers of today...just insane..." I heard some old man mutter when I ran past. He was right...Ryoma was acting insane. What was wrong with him?

I snuck up to the tennis courts and hid. It was here that I found my awnser. In fact, Ryoma had given me the awnser a couple minutes ago.

"Uh...hey Ryoma."

"Sakuno, what are you wearing!"

It was women that was his problem! And what was with Sakuno? I didn't know she lived in Tokyo still...I hadn't seen her since junior high.

"Hey Eiji! Get in!"

"Momo?"

"Hurry! Before he sees us!"

So, I got in to Momoshiro's red sports car. What was going on here!

"So, you were worried too?" he looked tired as he spoke.

"Yeah...but what's with the Sakuno bit?" he looked at me like I was stupid, then laughed.

"I forgot! You already moved on to high school when it happened!"

"What happened?"

"Ryoma and Sakuno started dating..."

"No way! I thought they hated each other!"

"Well, things happened. I guess the kid just got caught up in his own world."

"What do you suggest we do?" I asked.

"Get him piss ass drunk..." he smirked.

"That's your solution to everything!" I laughed.

"What's your idea smartass?"

"Get him laid?" I suggested.

"Psht, he has got NO problem in that area."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that kid goes through women like I go through-"

"I don't want to know." We pulled up at a fastfood resteraunt.

"Whatever, want anything? I'm starved...seriously..."

Sakuno's POV

"Sakuno...what are you wearing!" I stood to greet Ryoma.

"Oh, sorry...I just had a meeting and I had no time to change..." he threw his bag on the bench and removed his jacket.

"You wore THAT to a meeting?"

"Uh...well yeah..." What was so bad about it? The white dress came halfway to my knees and the straps barely stayed atop my shoulders. Actually...it was fairly plain. "Everything else was at the drycleaners..."

"What about shorts? Or a skirt!"

"To a meeting?"

"No! To practice!"

"Oh..."

"Whatever..." he grabbed two raquets from his bag, handing me one. "Show me what you've learned."

"Oh...umm..." I grasped the raquet tightly and looked at it. I hadn't learned anything! You think I might have learned at least _something_.

"Alright...from scratch it it then..." he sighed heavily, putting his raquet away. Then, he walked behind me, and wrapped his arms against mine, using his own knees to bend my unsure ones, showing my body hw to conform to his already perfected stance. I could feel him press his whole body against mine...and quite frankly it felt good. My face began to feel hot, a sure sign that I was blushing.

"Like this..." His warm breath tingled my neck as his hair lightly brushed my ear. It was heaven! We stayed like that for a moment, then I nodded my head briskly a couple times.

* * *

((End of Chappy 1! Hope you all liked! And if you're not familliar with my writing, I use an excessive amount of cliffhangers! Tehe sorry! Chappy 2 will be up in no time!)) 


	2. Satisfactory

Well, it sure has been a long time since I updated anything… and I guess I might as well start typing, hehe. I realised I've made quite a few mistakes in the previous chapter, I guess I'll go back and fix them when this is all over with!

Another note, the bbold/b writing is Kalpin talking, though it is only heard as a meow of some sort… don't ask…

It's been so long… I've got up to number 11 in the P.O.T series! Oh, I can't wait for the next volume to come out! Anyways, I'll shut up and type now!

Thanks for all the reviews! I love them!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, but I did get a toaster for Christmas!………… I'll go weep in my corner now…

* * *

Ryoma's POV

"Good…" I let go of her and let her get used to the form. She shook her head and took a deep breath. My heart was beating fast but I ignored it; I had tennis on my mind now. "Alright, next step…" I moved in front of her and grabbed her hands. "Relax them, and move your hands here. I'll teach you other grips later…" I moved her hands and backed away. She actually looked professional for a moment… then she moved. "NO! This hand here!" I grabbed her hands again and fixed them, then looked up at her wide eyes. She was starring at me, and I was starring at her. It was so quiet, despite the noise coming from the traffic outside the courts and the train full of people that passed overhead. She smiled, and it was then I knew I wanted her.

"Ryoma…" she was always saying my name. I loved it when she said it…

"Sakuno…" I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest, squishing the racquet between us. I felt like I was back in junior high, going on a walk late at night with Sakuno when I should have been studying…. Standing like this, her embraced in my arms… and kissing her soft lips; Just the pure simple moment. It was all so simple then. What had happened? Why did I have to be such a fool?

I looked down at her. Her hair was wet, our clothes were wet… and it was raining. She looked up at me.

"I'm-" I cut her off with my mouth, pressing my needy lips against her willing ones, afraid that her words would shred this moment. Our tongues forcefully met halfway and wrestled inside the confines of our locked mouths while I pulled her closer to my now-soaked chest. The rain beat against our numb bodies, and lightning lit up the darkened sky. None of this forced us apart; only lack of life supporting oxygen tore us from each other.

"I missed you so much Sakuno…" I breathed in to her ear.

"I missed you too…" she clung to my wet shirt, her own clothes revealing more than enough to get me excited. Thunder roared and still the rain refused to stop. "I… have to go…" She sounded desperate. No… please… stay with me. Let me take you.

"Yeah…" I looked away. Come one! Just pin her against the wall and- "One sec…" I ran to my bag and grabbed my things. I walked back over to her as she shivered. "Here…" I wrapped my jacket around her bare shoulders and swung my bag over my own shoulder.

"What about this one?" she motioned towards the racquet I gave her. The one she hadn't let go of yet.

"Keep it…" I walked with her to her car, desperately trying to keep myself together.

"Ryoma… how did I do today?" she had her back to me as we reached her white car. I had to think on this one. We barely got anything done…

"Satisfactory… but you still have a lot to work on…" she turned around and smiled, and we kissed one last time before she got in her car and drove off. I walked home, smirking all the way.

Tezuka's POV

I got home late again that night, but she didn't seem to mind. She seemed happy.

"How was your day Kunimitsu?" She shouted from the bathroom. She must have been changing. She never changed in front of me.

"Same old…" I replied, leaning over to the TV and flicking it on as I removed my shoes.

_"Tell us! What is it like being engaged to a world renown tennis star and accomplished businessman?"_ Reporters gathered around the couple. The woman smiled and giggled, clinging to my reflection.

"Oh, were on TV again? Care to change the channel?" she stepped out from the bathroom.

_"Oh, hehe well it has it's up's and downs…"_ she smiled and kissed his cheek. Then, the screen flicked and went black. I turned around and she placed the remote on the end table.

"Come on Tezuka, you know how it ends. You bend down and kiss me while camera's flash, trying to find the perfect angle of the Kodak moment, and the next photo for the cover of some magazine… Famous this, money that…" she sighed and curled up on her side of the bed. I shook my head and flicked off the lights. "Do you think the lies will ever end Tezuka?"

"Go to sleep…"

Momoshiro's POV

I starred at the TV screen, shocked.

"I'm home…" I scrambled with the remote and flicked off the TV as Ryoma appeared in the doorway.

"Uhh… hey!" he blinked a couple times then turned to leave.

"I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed…"

"Alright! Hey, don't forget about tomorrow's party."

"Oh… right sure…" he seemed dazed. Did something happen when I drove away?

"Hey kid! What's your name?"

"Huh? Uh… flower…" he disappeared in to his room. Yup… something had happened between him and Sakuno… and I could only bet it meant bad things.

Kalpin's POV

Ryoma took a shower and changed as I sat on his bed, licking my paws. Ah, grooming, my favourite pastime. He fell on his bed as he came out of the bathroom. I laid on my back and looked at him as he rubbed my belly.

**"How was your day?" **No answer, as expected. But what wasn't expected was the random smile Ryoma gave me.

"Kalpin… I'm in love again… I 'spose I was never NOT in love with her…" he scratched behind my ears.

**"Oooooh! Spill! You can never keep anything from me! I am Kalpin, the almighty!"**

"Ugh… I'm such a fool…"

**"Huh? What are you talking about Ryoma? Huh…. Ryoma?"** The scratching ceased, and Ryoma was asleep. **"Ryoma! Pet me! Pet- … oh well…"** and so, I fell asleep on my back.

Ryoma's POV

I woke up to the quiet of my dark room. Momo wasn't up yet… I think.

I turned my head and brushed the hair out of my eyes, gazing at the digital clock. Already 10:30… I had missed my first class. Oh well, might as well skip the whole day. I sat up and looked in the stand up mirror. And then, everything caught up with me, like I had been hit in the head with a sledgehammer. What had I done? I had re-kindled my relationship with Sakuno. In my current state… I was pathetic, losing control of even myself. I laid back on my bed and starred at the ceiling.

Momoshiro's POV

-11 hours and 25 minutes till the party- 10:35 am

"Yeah, he's not up yet…"

_"Really? What about his classes? Hey! What about your classes!"_

"Heh heh… well… oh well…" I sat on my bed, reading a tennis magazine. I hated school anyway. I was talking to Fuji on the phone.

_"You guys…"_

"Fuji… did you know that Tezuka is engaged?"

_"Yeah…"_

"To-"

_"Yeah…"_ he cut me off. I sighed.

"Wicked weird…" he began laughing.

_"Well, that's Tezuka for you…"_

"Yeah… ahead of us all…"

Ryoma's POV

-10 hours and 11 minutes till the party- 11:49am

I was able to sneak out of the dorm without Momo knowing, and catch some time to myself… not like I needed any more of it. I guess I was hoping to catch a glimpse of Sakuno. I had no idea where she was working… but I knew where she was going to school. I wouldn't go there… and 'all girls' art school or something… blech.

I ran down the sidewalk, avoiding pedestrians, dressed in my very, very baggy Seigaku sweat pants and a loose white t-shirt. I had ordered a larger uniform, even though I didn't play for their team anymore. The manager of the store didn't seem to mind, seeing how my old teammates had all done the same. It seemed odd… we all wanted to hold on to the good years.

It began raining again. Many people cleared from the streets, others whipped out any umbrellas. I just kept running. People began to second look me as I past. I wondered why… I had seen plenty of runners down this street before. Maybe it was because I was running in the rain? Oh well…

I stopped in front of the café and waited for the light to change, so I could cross the street. It was cold now, and I could see my breath.

"Ryoma! Hey Ryoma!" was someone calling me? I looked around. A woman waved from under the protection from the overhang in front of the café. The light changed, but I turned around and walked up to her. "Running in the rain? Oh, you're going to catch cold…"

"Sakuno…" I sighed, "Why are you here?"

"Oh! Uh… lunch with some girlfriends…"

"Oh… well… you free tonight at 10?"

"Um… well I had plans."

"Whatever, some other time?"

"Uh, yeah sure…" I could see her friends in the window, pointing at me with a shocked expression. I decided now, would be the time to leave.

"I'll see you later… actually, I'll call you."

"Oh… um bye Ryoma…" I waved and left, running as fast as I could. I was happy to see her just once today. Now I wouldn't stop thinking about her.

Sakuno's POV

-9 hours and 52 minutes till the party- 12:08pm

I ran back in to the café and sat down at our table, adjacent to the window. I was followed by a unison squeal from my friends.

"Oh my god! That was Ryoma freakin' Echizen!" another squeal. I placed my hands around the mug containing my cappuccino.

"Uh… yeah…"

"You are freaking obsessed with that guy!"

"What! How do you-"

"I seen that sketch book full of those pictures you drew! Girls, you should see how she draws him… beautiful…"

"You weren't supposed to-"

"That extra sketchbook she carries around all the time?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh… now I want to see!"

"Show us Saki!"

"No! Guy's just-"

"Oh… he's so dreamy…"

"I wouldn't mind a piece of that ass!"

"Hitomi!" I yelled. How dare she talk about my Ryoma! Wait… I wasn't getting jelous… was I?

"Hehe, all in good fun! You don't get all the hotties!"

"The tennis hotties especially! We seen that guy you left with! And don't forget the almighty-"

"You mean Fuji? He wasn't hitting on me! I've known Fuji since… well… junior high really…" What was the deal? Everything seemed to be leading back to junior high… and Ryoma…

"Fuji? Wasn't he on that junior high team that won the… whatever?"

"Yeah…" I sighed. Ryoma was too… "Just drop it."

"So, has anyone been to the new store that opened up down the street?"

"No…" I took a sip.

"Nah…"

"Uhuh…"

"Well then let's go check it out!"

Fuji's POV

-3 hours and 30 minutes till the party 6:30pm ((hehe, big time skip))-

_"So you're telling me that they've confronted each other?"_ I talked to a familiar old woman on my cellphone while I sat in the airport.

"Yup. Hehe, they're so cute."

_"Must have been my little Sakuno… Ryoma's too stubborn."_ I laughed.

"You're right, but we are not dealing with out regular Ryoma."

_"Ahaha, I bet he's acting different. What a change. But if what you are saying is true, we may have a really big problem on our hands."_

"With Sakuno's end?" she laughed this time.

_"No dear, with Ryoma. If he's anything like his father, his injury did him more damage than you know. Just keep a close eye on him Fuji."_

"Yes Mam'n."

_"By-the-way… how is Sakuno?"_

"Well, why don't you come up and see your granddaughter?"

Momoshiro's POV

-0 hours and 43 minutes till the party 9:17pm-

"RYOMA! HURRY UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I jumped up and down, urging Ryoma to hurry. He had locked his door so I resorted to yelling rather than peeking. "You change like a god-damn woman!"

"Oh, I'm sorry… I forgot… which one of us gets all the ladies?"

"Arrogant rookie!" I shoved my hands in my pockets. Damn kid was right though. I starred at my feet. White sneakers, baggy pants and a black t-shirt that said 'Fcuk You' on it; Man, I still got a kick out of that. And to top it all off, spiked hair. What more could a girl ask for? Oh yeah… Ryoma! I wasn't jealous! Really… I was just surprised at his skill, no, amazing skill with the ladies. Damn everything!

"Momo… you stopped yelling… I thought you died." Ryoma stepped out of his bedroom, Kalpin on his heels. I looked up at him. Predictable Ryoma… Fila shoes, baggy pants, a short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve shirt underneath, large rings and black jelly bracelets and a metal link collar tight around his neck; The perfect lure for any chick.

"Overboard?" he asked.

"Since when did the ladies man need advice?"

"Ha ha… let's just go."

Ryoma's POV

-0 hours and –23 minutes till the party 10:23 They're late Momo's driving sucks.

I was able to ditch Momoshiro as soon as we got to Christina's house. I didn't like sticking with other guys at a party… it felt too weird. The music was blaring and people were jumping around breaking things. I smirked as a scantly clad female walked towards me stopping right in front, and a little close, too.

"Finally made it. You look good."

"Yeah, you too." She pressed herself against me and it wasn't long before her arms were around my neck. She was an inch taller.

"Babe, it's been so long."

"A week." I scoffed. How sad…

"Let's dance!"

"Nah, let me grab something to drink."

"Sure thing!" she disappeared off in to the mob. I walked down the hall by myself and in to the kitchen to grab a cooler. Christina fit the normal profile… blonde cheerleader with a history of being a good fuck, that, and she was the latest bimbo I was screwing. I walked out in to the backyard, cooler in hand only to see Momo's attempt to pick up a chick way out of his class. People were drinking, laughing and dancing around the pool. It just spelt out trouble. I took a sip from my cooler, and nearly chocked when the girl pushed Momo in the pool. With no attempt to hold my laughter in, Momo swam over to me while I clutched my chest. I just couldn't stop laughing.

"Ryoma!"

"Hahahahaha!….. HA!"

"Help me!"

"Ah… sure." I held out my hand, still laughing. Big mistake.

**SPLASH**

I opened my eyes underwater, panicked, and kicked my legs until I surfaced.

"HAH!" I hit Momo as people began to cannonball in to the pool, following our lead. There were about fifty teenagers and one really fat guy crammed in before I managed to squirm out alive. Walking back in to the house, I sat on a kitchen counter, soaking wet.

"Heh, quite a fall. Very graceful Ryo-kun." Christina threw a towel on my lap, then handed me a glass full of god knows what. Fully knowing it was probably spiked alcohol, I accepted and downed it, then wiped my mouth with my sleeve, dry my face with the towel then throw it partially over my head. She laughed.

"Ryoma, let's get drunk."

"Much agreed."

So, we downed a few dozen different types of alcohol, then a couple drugs, which names I couldn't remember anymore. I didn't really care either; all I needed was to drown everything away; the letters of denial for singles in Japan, China, and even the US; All because of my ankle.

I lost track of time and I lost track of Momo… and I lost my head. Christina was taking full advantage of me and I knew it. We were in her room, and I sat on the edge of the bed while she sat on my lap, kissing me. She was nowhere near as good of a kisser than Sakuno. Sakuno knew what to do exactly when I needed it. Of course, that meant less when we were in junior high.

She took off all her clothes quite easily, but I wasn't paying attention. Somehow, my shirts had been torn off, and I was now pinning her to the bed.

"No more kissing." I could hear the music blaring downstairs.

"Fine. You were always odd in bed, wanting this and that." She wrestled with my pants.

"No conversation either. Just sex." My head hurt…

"You are so rough when you're hammered…" she bit down on my shoulder, then looked up proudly. I wasn't only drunk… I think I was high off something too.

"Shut up…"


End file.
